


You'll be in My Heart

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Prostitute, stillborn child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Jacob and Ecatherina Frye are left reeling in the aftermath of a stillborn son. When Jacob goes out one night, hoping to down his sorrows at a tavern, he comes across a second chance at happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work to my new friend, Jacob-Frye-Imagines, on Tumblr.

              The house was silent before choking cries of grief rang out.

               

                Jacob Frye held his sobbing wife in a tight embrace as their stillborn son was wrapped in a blanket and placed into his parent’s arms. The babe looked like he was merely sleeping, with shut eyes and mouth opened partway, but if his blue skin was any indicator that the child didn’t survive being born, what was?

               

                Jacob murmured soothing words to his distressed wife, promising to try again when she felt up to it when the midwife interrupted, saying that she needed to remove the body.

               

                “It’s unhealthy for the lungs to breathe in death,” she explained, her eyes apologetic.

               

                If anything, Ecatherina Frye sobbed harder and clutched her dead son all the more tighter to her bosom.

               

                Jacob felt his temper flair up, but forced himself to remain calm as he gently pried his wife from his son. He took one last look at the face he would never see smile before f=kissing his forehead and handing him off.

               

                Ecatherina screamed in agony as the midwife left, carrying the empty shell of their son. Jacob hurried back to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her nclose to him. She nestled into his body, seeking reassurance and comfort as her cries quieted down to sniffles and hiccups, and soon, sleep overcame her.

               

                Jacob sighed heavily as he ran a hand though his tussled hair as stood up. He knew that he needed a pint or two, but didn’t want to leave his wife alone.

               

                Luckily, being a gang leader had it’s perks.

               

                “Nancy?” he called out as he left his house, stuffing his hands deep into his coat pockets. Almost immediately, a young woman dressed in green and yellow appeared.

               

                “You call boss?” she asked, noticing the sadness in his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

               

                “I’m heading to the pub, can you keep an eye on Ecatherina for a bit?” he asked her in a hollow voice. The Rook nodded and hurried inside, leaving Sir Jacob Frye to trek across London to a tavern.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob rescues an infant and talks to the mother

                Jacob blew on his hands as he trekked through the snow, trying to ignore the cold. He had lost track of how long he’d been walking for, but now that he was out of the house and away from Ecatherina, his heart had cracked apart, and what scared him was the idea that it may never be mended.

               

                He sighed heavily as he turned down a random street, finding himself, much to his surprise, at a small church. The master assassin had never been much for religion, but still felt like he needed someone to talk to. Just as he was crossing the street to enter the small courtyard, he saw someone cutting across the cemetery. Now normally, this wouldn’t have fazed the assassin, but something deep inside of him told him that he needed to talk to them.

               

                He jogged across the street and entered the courtyard just as the person was placing a bundle of what looked like rags at the foot of the steps that led into the main building.

               

                Now closer, Jacob could tell that the person was in fact a young woman, no older than eighteen or nineteen at the most. She turned around the leave but the sight of Jacob made her freeze.

               

                “What are you doing out in this weather, love?” he asked her, noticing how hollow his voice sounded.

               

                “I can’t care for her,” she told him, looking back at the brags. “I’ve barely enough money to care for myself as it already is. The brothel isn’t kind to people like me.”

               

                Just then, Jacob a quiet wail snapped Jacob’s attention over to the rags, and to his shock, he realized that they held a newborn child, shivering and wailing quiet loudly.

               

                “My wife gave birth to a stillborn son,” Jacob found himself saying. “I was going to get myself piss drunk, but I think you need this more than I do.” I reached into his pockets and came up with his earnings from fight club the week before, a hefty fifty pounds. He handed the money to the girl and smiled at her as she stared at him with an open mouth.

               

                “But I’ve nothing to trade for you!” she protested weakly.

               

                Jacob’s eyes went to the abandoned child, and she followed his gaze before hurrying back to collect her child. She returned to him, cradling the small babe in her arms.

               

                “Please promise me that you’ll take care of her for me,” she said softly as she placed a loving kiss onto her child’s forehead.

               

                “I swear it on my life, love,” Jacob responded as she gently passed the child onto him. “Do you need a job with decent wages and a roof over your head?”

               

                “I belong to the brothel until my debt is paid off,” she said in a sad voice. “By the time I’ve done that, I will be old and grey.”

               

                Jacob hummed as he rocked the still crying child close to him before nestling the child inside his jacket, feeding her warmth from his body. The baby quieted down at the new feeling, but still cried.

               

                “Thank you,” spoke the woman before turning to leave.

               

                “Wait,” Jacob called out. “What’s her name?”

               

                She turned to face him once more, her eyes shining with sad tears.

               

                “I can’t name her,” she said, her voice trembling. “I would get attached.”

               

                And with that, she vanished into the cold night.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Nancy care for the little girl

                Jacob hurried home, only pausing long enough to hail a Rook’s carriage, where he told the green and yellow clad driver to go as fast as possible while remaining safe. The last thing he wanted to do was mourn the death of another child.

               

                The carriage arrived at the house he shared with Ecatherina in record breaking time. He got out and thanked the driver before heading up to the front door, hunched over to shield the small girl from the chilly wind that had cropped up.

               

                “Boss?” Nancy called out softly, standing at the top of the stairs.

               

                “Nancy, can you please prepare a warm pan?” he asked her, also quietly, not wanting to wake up Ecatherina. He pulled the little girl from inside his coat and cradled her close to his chest for warmth.

               

                Nancy’s eyes widened at the child and she hurried to do as he had requested. Jacob hurried into the nursey for the child that he and Ecatherina had been planning for, and quickly located a thick blanket to wrap around the still shivering child. A few minutes later, she had stopped whining and sniffling, and was wide awake, staring up at the man who had saved her life.

               

                “Hello there,” Jacob crooned softly as he walked around the room. “I’m Jacob Frye- you’re new daddy. I just hope that your mommy loves you, too.”

               

                “Boss?”

               

                He turned and saw Nancy, who motioned him back downstairs. He hurried down, still rocking the little girl in his arms.

               

                “Oh my…” gasped Nancy once all the dirty rags had been removed from her body. Her imbillical cord was still attached to her, and quickly wiped off streaks of blood indicated that her mother had tried to clean up her baby the best she could.

               

                “Nancy, when we’re done here, go fetch the doctor,” Jacob ordered her, removing his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves in preparation of bathing the little girl.

               

                He dipped a finger into the water to check the temperature before gently lowering the baby into the bath. Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden change and her lip began to tremble. But as Nancy softly scrubbed her with a lathered up rag, she must’ve decided that she enjoyed the feeling, because she closed her eyes and began to doze.

               

                Jacob chuckled as Nancy left for a moment and came back with a clean blanket, which she set down on the table, along with a cloth diaper. She nodded at Jacob, who quickly transferred her over onto the blanket, where he outfitted her in a diaper and bundled her up in the blanket.

               

                “I’ll go for the doctor now, boss,” Nancy offered before running out the door and vanishing into the night. Jacob smiled down at the little girl in his arms as he gently bounced her up and down in his arms, speaking to her in a soft voice.

               

                “Wasn’t that nice? Now you’re all clean,” he told her. “It’s nice, not to be so dirty, isn’t it?”

               

                He walked upstairs into the nursery, where he sat down in the rocking chair that Alecks had handcrafted for the father-to-be and his wife. As he lowered himself into the chair, he noticed that her eyes were a captivating shade of blue- grey, and that her tiny nose was twitching. He chortled as he placed the girl next to his chest, where she could be comforted by the sound of his heartbeat.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob introduced Ecatherina to the baby

                “Boss?”

               

                Jacob woke up and saw Nancy standing in the doorway of the nursery with an older gentleman looking over her shoulder at him.

               

                “Miss Nancy filled me in,” he said in a wheezy voice as Jacob handed over the child. The second the child left Jacob, she began to sniffle.

               

                “Hey, hey, it’s alright, I’m right here,” Jacob soothed her, giving up a finger for her to wrap tiny fingers around. This settled her down enough so that the doctor could examine her.

               

                “I just need to cut the cord,” he announced. “She is completely healthy, other than being a bit cold. Nothing that a nice nap next to a roaring fire, and a spot of milk, won’t cure.”

               

                Jacob’s shoulders sagged in relief at the news.

               

                “Jacob? Where are you?”

               

                Ecatherina’s voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He took the girl into his arms and nodded his thanks to the doctor as Nancy began to show him to the door.

               

                “Here I am, love,” Jacob told her as he reappeared in the doorway. He smiled down at the girl in his arms as he went over to kiss his wife.

               

                “Jacob, please tell me it was just a nightmare,” she whispered, her eyes downcast, not noticing the bundle in her husband’s arms.

               

                “I’m afraid it wasn’t, love,” he said softly. “But long story short…” he gently placed the girl into his wife’s arms and stepped back, hoping that she wouldn’t start yelling at him.

               

                “Jacob! What’s this?” she asked, shocked as the child stared up at her.

               

                “I found her, abandoned,” he explained, leaving out how he practically bought her. “I just couldn’t have left her there to die.”

               

                “Hello there,” Ecatherina cooed softly, tears brimming at her eyes. “Are you hungry, little one?” She lowered down the bodice of her nightgown to feed the child, who latched on to her offered nipple and began to suckle greedily.

               

                “I’m not pushing him away, or trying to replace him,” Jacob justified his actions. “It’s just that… I thought maybe having a child- though not our own- would help with the pain…” he weakly trailed off, seeing the love overflowing his wife’s eyes.

               

                “My, my, aren’t you a hungry little one?” she spoke softly, smiling up at her husband. “Thank you, Jacob.”

               

                He smiled as he kissed her. “For what?”

               

                “For attempting to mend my heart,” she answered. “It’ll take time, but with this new addition, the work is already cut out for us.”

               

                Jacob beamed with joy, his hand on the girl’s back as he rubbed her to sleep.

               

                “What should we name her?” Ecatherina piped up, her eyes holding adoration for the girl in her arms.

               

                Jacob thought for a moment.

               

                “Elizabeth or Elena,” he proposed. “All the important people in my life- Evie, dad, you- have names that start with the letter ‘E’.”

               

                “I love the name Elena,” Ecatherina smiled. “Elena Frye.”

               

                “It does hold a nice ring to it, love,” Jacob teased as the little girl fished feeding. Jacob took her from his wife and began to rub and pat her back. A few minutes later, a loud **_BURP_** made the man stare at her.

               

                “That was impressive,” he whistled. “You’ll make a fine Rook when you’re older!”

               

                “Jacob!” she scoled him as their daughter drifted off to sleep in his arms.

               

                He smiled sheepishly at his wife.

               

                “Sorry, love,” he apologized as he kicked off his boot and sat on the bed next to her. A few minutes later, they were all asleep.

               

                Mother.

               

                Father.

               

                And baby.


End file.
